


One Step At A Time

by Potato67



Series: Baby Steps [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha Quynh | Noriko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Gets Therapy, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Eventuall Polyamory, Exile, F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mpreg Booker, Multi, Omega Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Polyamory, Protective Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Protective Quynh | Noriko, Reconciliation, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Time Skips, domestic team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67
Summary: After the whole Merrick incident, the team went to one of their nearby safehouses to heal and rest before deciding on a suitable punishment for Booker. Once there, he, Nicky, and Joe start a fight that eventually ends up with all three of them in bed together.Two months later, alone in his exile, Booker started throwing up.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Everyone, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Original Child Character(s), Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Baby Steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124006
Comments: 140
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happiness Found Through Cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850782) by [GrimSylphie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie). 



> This is my first ever Mpreg story, and I really hope that you'll like it. Please let me know what you think in the comment and don't forget to leave kudos if you like it❤️
> 
> Don't forget to read the tags for warnings! 
> 
> English is not my first, nor my second, language. So I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> The majority of this work is already written, and it will be updated every day.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> (This work is inspired by the "Finding Happiness" series by GrimSylphie. If you haven't read that yet, I strongly recommend that you do, it's some of my favorite works in this fandom😁)

‘How on earth had he ended up here?’ Booker thought. One moment, he had been listening as Joe screamed at him with Nicky, a stone-cold glare on his face, by his side. The next, they were all naked on the bed, touching and groping each other. To be honest, he doesn’t remember much other than the two Alphas lips on his skin and them taking their turns with him for hours to come. It was amazing, but he knew that it was only for now. He knew that when they would deliver their verdict the next day that this would be the last time he would grace their bed, and that any chance of them loving him as he loved them had perished the second he decided to go behind their backs.

They weren’t supposed to get hurt, Copley was only supposed to get their DNA samples in Sudan. And when that had failed, he’d agreed to turn himself in, and him alone. He was tired, he was so, so tired of life and being alone. He missed his children and ached to have them back in his arms just as strongly today as he had over two hundred years ago when they had died. He was desperate for it to end, but he had failed, and he knew that things would only get worse from here.

When he woke up the next morning, the sheets were cold and he was alone.

**********

_ “One hundred years from today, they’ll meet you here.” Came Andy’s sorrowful voice as she stood next to him. He could feel his heart plummet to the ground and tried to ignore the dizziness that was slowly creeping up on him. “Till then, you’re alone.” _

He didn’t know how long he stood on that beach, looking out at the water after his family left, ‘were they even his family anymore?’. He left long after the sun had gone down and when the cold became too much for his thin leather jacket to keep out.

**********

This was the third day in a row that he’d thrown up, seemingly out of nowhere. He knew it wasn’t because of alcohol, considering the mere smell of it had made him want to vomit pretty much since the day he last saw his family, almost two months ago. He had lost the taste for a lot of things, he couldn’t even look at baklava without wanting to throw up, and the mere thought of alcohol had him heaving into the toilette again.

He had been feeling a bit under the weather the past couple of weeks, for example, he was constantly tired. This in itself was nothing new, Booker had been tired for over two hundred years, dreams of Quynh drowning over and over again tormenting him each time he fell asleep. But this was different, it wasn’t just emotional fatigue, this was physical. He could sleep through the night and still nap throughout the day and still be tired. And he was constantly nauseous and felt a bit bloated, he’d thought it was because of the all-consuming guilt that he’d been carrying around since the betrayal. But he knew, deep inside, that it wasn’t guilt that was causing these things, he just didn’t want to believe it. 

After another week of constant nausea and tiredness, he decided that enough was enough and that he couldn’t ignore it any longer. He went to the nearest drugstore and bought a bunch of different pregnancy tests before going back to his run-down apartment and locking himself in the bathroom, even if he was alone.

The five minutes it took for the multiple tests to process the results were probably the longest five minutes he had ever had to endure. He was nervously pacing in the little bathroom while biting his lips and a million thoughts running through his head.

‘What if it was positive?’

‘What would he do then?’

‘Would it be Joe’s or Nicky’s?’

‘Would he raise it on his own, or would the others help?’

‘Should he even tell them?’

‘What if it was negative?’

‘What if-’

His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm on his phone going off. He froze mid-step with his breath catching in his throat. He turned his head towards the closed toilet lid where all the tests laid. He forced his legs to move and picked up one of them with a shaking hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for some angst? No? Well, have some anyway!
> 
> Don't forget to read the tags for warnings, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! The next one will be posted tomorrow😁❤️
> 
> Don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments!❤️

_ Positive _

_ Positive _

_ Positive… _

All of them positive.

He couldn’t believe it. He was pregnant with Joe or Nicky’s child. Two Alphas he was certain would never want anything to do with him again. When he thinks back to the last night they had spent together (one of many, he had shared their bed during the last fifty years), he does not recall them using any protection. He didn’t think he’d need it, he never got pregnant outside of his heat with his wife, and he hadn’t had one since she died. He didn’t think it would be possible, but here he was. 

He didn’t know what to feel, he was ecstatic over the prospect of a child, thinking of the all-consuming love he felt for his deceased sons, and that he still felt. But, he was also terrified. How could he ever be the mother this baby deserved, being as broken as he was? He could barely take care of himself these days, how would he care for an infant? Would he even remember how to, after so long? If he told the others, would they be there for him? Or would they deem him unsuitable and take his baby away from him the second it was born? He knew the last thought was completely idiotic, he knew that they would never be so cruel, but a small, paranoid part feared that it was a possibility. Most of all, he was terrified of losing another child. He didn’t know if the child had potential of being an immortal, considering that it would have two immortal parents. He knew that he would do whatever it took to prevent it from suffering an early death. He wouldn’t wish this life upon anyone, he would make sure that his child would live a long, happy life before finally resting at, hopefully, a very old age.

Then there was the issue of whether or not to tell the team, specifically Joe and Nicky. He knew they deserved to know, it was their child as well, and he knew that they would love it immediately and protect it. He was worried about their dynamic and how it would affect their parenting. Booker knew that he could never again have them the way he yearned to, but maybe they could come to some sort of understanding, for the sake of their child? 

So he tried to contact them, hoping that his reason wouldn’t anger them too much for breaking the exile this soon.

First, he called Andy, thinking she would be the one most likely to hear him out. But when she still didn’t answer after calling her three times he tried Nicky instead. It went to voicemail after the second tone. With Joe, he didn’t even get through, his number had been blocked. It was a shame that he hadn’t gotten Nile’s phone number while he had the chance, knowing the young girl would answer him. He knew that if he tried to call from a burner phone that they would know it was him, and ignore him. Then, his phone dinged, signaling that he had a new text message, it was from Andy.

_ Please stop calling us, Book. We need time and you know it. I told you to call Copley if you need urgent help. _

When he tried her number again, he didn’t get through.

He sat on his bathroom floor with the phone in his hands, trying to keep the tears at bay and his emotions under control. He knew stress wasn’t good for the baby. He couldn’t blame them for not wanting to talk with him so soon, but a part of him also cursed them for not answering, what if it was something serious!? Like now! He took a deep breath and waved off the offensive thoughts, he had no right to feel hurt, and Andy had given him Copleys number for emergencies. She was still looking out for him, even after what he did. He shook his head and dialed Copley’s number, one last effort before he gave up.

“Mr. Booker?” Came Copley’s surprised voice. “What can I do for you?”

“I need your help.” Booker breathed out of relief that the other man had answered. “I need you to tell Andy that I have to talk to her, and-”

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Booker. But Andromache gave me very clear instructions that I am not to provide you with any means of communication between you and them. If there is an emergency, you can tell me and I’ll try my best to help you. Is there a problem you need help with?”

“No.” Booker’s hard voice answered. “I guess I’ll just have to deal with this on my own.”

He hung up the phone before throwing it at the wall where it broke into several pieces. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, and was horrified to feel that the tears he had been trying to stave off had finally escaped. He blamed the hormones. He brought his right hand down to his, still flat, stomach and stroked it gently.

“It’s gonna be okay, mon petit amour (my little love). Mama is here, and I’m going to take care of us. I promise.”

He booked an appointment with an ob/gyn at the clinic nearby and got one for the following week. During that week he started to look for a house to buy, he wasn’t sure where in the world he wanted to raise his children, but France was not it. He had already raised one family here, it was time for a new start. He thought about using one of their more homely safehouses, but he didn’t want to risk running into the others if they decided to use it. Eventually, his eyes caught an ad for a beautiful little house in a smaller town in Canada (he refused to raise his child in America), so they wouldn’t stick out much. It was a bit secluded, but not overly so. He’d have his privacy, but he’d still be able to reach the closest store or neighborhood within a few minutes on foot, not that he wouldn’t get a car. If he remembered one thing from his previous pregnancies, it was the struggle he’d had with walking for a longer period in the later stages. His wife had been a saint, running around the house and to the market so that he wouldn’t have to move more than absolutely necessary. She had practically put him on bed rest as he got closer to his due date, especially with Jean-Pierre, as the last pregnancy had been the hardest. They’d wanted more children after, but after almost losing both Booker and Jean-Pierre during the delivery, they decided that it wasn’t worth the risk. They had three beautiful boys that they adored, and that was more than enough for them.

The more he looked at the house, the more he fell in love with it. It wasn’t too big, two stories with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one on each floor. It had a nice back yard where he could picture his child running around in, maybe they’d get a dog when the baby was old enough? It was a few minute’s drive away from the nearest mall and school, so the location was perfect. It was also newly renovated and would be sold fully furnished for a rather reasonable price. He waited a few days before calling the company that sold the house, he wanted to be completely sure about it before he made any decision. But when he found nothing better and was just as in love with the house as he had been when he first saw the picture, he took the chance and made the call and put in his offer under a fake name. It wasn’t like he didn’t have money to spare, he had managed to collect enough during the last two hundred years that he and his child could live comfortably for its entire life. If he got the house, he planned to move after his first trimester.

**********

When the day of his first doctor’s appointment came he was a nervous wreck. He was worried that there was something wrong with his baby, or if it was already gone? He had been taking care of himself as much as he could since he found out. He’d done a ton of research of do’s and don’t, of what to eat and safe exercises, etc. Franky, he was feeling healthier than he’d had in a long time, if you exclude nausea and fatigue, that is.

He arrived at the clinic ten minutes earlier and checked himself in before settling down in the waiting area. It was rather empty, just him and three other people. A female Alpha was fussing over her heavily pregnant male Omega who just smiled at her antics. On the other side of the room was a nervous female Omega, with the tiniest bump visible under her fitted shirt. She was hissing “Where are you?” into the phone she had pressed against her ear and bouncing her right leg up and down. He only rubbed his own belly, still no bump, while he waited for his name to be called. He didn’t have to wait long until a middle-aged nurse, a Beta he noticed, came through the door and called out “Sebastian Moulin”. Moulin had been his wife’s maiden name, and he’d used it from time to time during his life. It made him feel close to her in a way, and now he needed her more than ever, but this was as close as he was ever going to get.

He got up and walked towards the kind-looking nurse. Just as he was about to enter the door he heard an out of breath voice gasping “Sorry I’m late, traffic was terrible”, and turned around to see a female Alpha rushing to the nervous Omega on the chair. He smiled slightly and went into the room. When the nurse closed the door behind him he was greeted by the doctor. Doctor Martin was a female Omega in her early fifties, who smiled gently as she greeted him and told him to take a seat on the examination chair.

“So, mister Moulin.” (“Just Sebastian” he chimed in) She said in french. “What can I for you today?”

“I found out last week that I’m expecting. I just want to make sure that my baby is okay.” She smiled at his answer while typing on her computer.

“I see… And do you know around what time the conception occurred?” He nodded and gave her an estimation of the time. “Wonderful, and is this your first child?”

His heart ached at that, oh how his boys would have loved a younger sibling to play with and dote on.

“No uh, this is my fourth. Three boys before this.” He answered with a calm expression, not wanting to show the grief that was eating him. It must have worked because she didn’t seem to notice his distress.

“How nice! Your children must be very excited over their new sibling.” She frowned as she watched his expression crumble a bit at that.

“Yeah.” He breathed out. “They would have loved to meet them.”

“Oh, Sebastian, I am so sorry.” He could smell the sadness on her.

“It’s alright. It was many years ago.” He wiped away a stray tear from his cheek. “Could we please continue?”

“Of course.” Came her assuring voice. “Why don’t you lay down and we’ll see if we can get a look at your baby?”

He did as she asked and hissed slightly as she poured the cool gel over his abdomen. 

“So how have you been feeling so far. Do you drink or smoke?”

“I’ve been nauseous and tired a lot. I stopped drinking and smoking before I found out I was pregnant.”

She nodded approvingly as she set up the monitor. He held his breath as she pressed the wand against him and dragged it around. His eyes were glued on her face as she looked intently at the screen. His throat closed up a bit as a faint heartbeat could be heard from the monitor and she smiled at him.

“There we have the sound of your baby’s heartbeat! Everything looks good if only a-” She cut herself off abruptly and looked closer on the screen. A million thoughts were going through his head. ‘What if something was wrong with his baby!? What if he had accidentally hurt it!?’. But then the doctor smiled wider than she had in the first place and turned her head to him.

“Well congratulations, Sebastian!” She chuckled. “It seems like you’re having twins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags for warnings!
> 
> This chapter contains descriptions of a medical scene and discussions of mental health issues, this work is not a reliable source for either of those things. So, if you are struggling with mental and/or physical issues, please contact a professional who is equipped to take care of you properly. Seeking treatment for mental/physical problems is nothing to be ashamed about, please take care of yourselves!❤️
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the next one will be posted later today😁❤️

His ears were ringing as the word repeated itself in his head.

_ Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins… _

How the fuck was he supposed to take care of twins!? He was freaking out at the thought of one baby, and now he finds out he’s having two!?

“Sebastian?” Came Doctor Martin’s concerned voice. “Are you alright? Do you need some water?”

He just looked at her with a big, watery smile.

“I’m having twins.” He laughed. She gave him a relieved smile and turned the screen towards him so that he could see the tiny gray blobs on the screen.

“They look great for now, a little small but that is to be expected for twins, and you can see here by the separate placentas that they are fraternal. Would you like for me to print out a photo that you can keep?” He nodded eagerly at that and she chuckled before her face turned serious. “Now, I wish to speak to you about your current situation. Having twins usually means a higher risk during the pregnancy, and we need to speak about the condition of your health, as well as your support system. We need to work together so that your babies will have the best chance possible.”

He nodded solemnly as she wiped his stomach and he buttoned his pants.

“First, I’d like to ask about your support system. Is there an Alpha involved who can take care of you? Or do you have family who can help?” She asked as she typed into her computer.

“No…” He mumbled, but she heard him. “My Alphas left me before I found out about the babies. The rest of our family as well. I did something stupid, and they got hurt, and now we’re not speaking.” She nodded with pursed lips. 

“Do you think that if you contact them that they would be willing to hear you out? Maybe you can work through whatever happened, now with the current situation at hand?” He shook his head and dragged a hand through his hair.

  
“No, I tried that. I tried calling them but they’re not answering and I don’t know where they are either, or how else to get in contact with them.” He could ask Copley to tell them about the babies, and maybe then they’d talk to him. But he didn’t want the Beta to know about his pups, he couldn’t risk anything that happened to Joe and Nicky happening to them. He growled quietly at the thought of some mad scientist putting their hands on his twins, already feeling protective.

“I see…” She responded with a frown. “Well, I would recommend you to keep trying, but otherwise we have to do the best with what we got. May I ask how your living arrangement looks at the moment?”

Booker thought of his shitty apartment that he wouldn’t even raise a plant in, and snorted.

“I have to admit, it’s not good at the moment. I’m planning on moving after my first trimester. I’ve found a lovely house in Canada that I put an offer on, I’m just waiting to hear back from the real estate agency.” She nodded approvingly and wrote it down.

“Very good that you’re waiting until after the first trimester, as you may know, it is the riskiest one, especially with twins. I would recommend that you keep coming to me for bi-weekly appointments to make sure that everything is going as it should. Then I would like to help you find a suitable ob/gyn in Canada, should you move there.” He nodded along with her words, happy that she was willing to help him with finding a doctor in Canada that could help.

“Now, I would like to talk about your emotional wellbeing.” The serious expression on her face made him frown a bit. “Emotional distress can be bad for the health of both you and your pups, and considering your current situation I would recommend that you start seeing a therapist. It will help you deal with your current situation, but also help you work through your past grief. I do not mean to make any assumptions, but I have a feeling that the loss of your other children is still something you’re struggling with. Please, let me know if you feel that I am crossing a line. ” He shook his head at her and looked up with sad eyes.

“No, you’re right. I never dealt with my grief, instead, I tried to push it down and ignore it, but it never went away. Most of the time, I can pretend that everything is okay, but at the end of the day, it’s still there.” Any other day he would have scoffed at the thought of therapy, he’d say that there is nothing you can’t fix with a bottle of whisky. But now, he has his pups and their wellbeing to think about. If therapy is necessary to keep them healthy then he would do it, no questions asked. Doctor Martin smiled at his answer and wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to him.

“Wonderful! I have written down the number of a therapist I know who has dealt with cases like yours before. I will call him this afternoon and make sure you’ll have an appointment as soon as possible. I have also given you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins as well as something for your nausea. You can pick everything up at the pharmacy down the street if you wish? I will email you a list of foods that are good for you, and what you should stay away from, as well as some exercises that are recommended. Otherwise, all I can ask you to do is take it easy, no heavy lifting, and rest. Do you have any questions?” He bit his lip and wondered if he should ask her the question that has been on his mind since she told him he was carrying fraternal twins.

“Well… I was wondering if there is a chance that the twins might have different fathers? I was with two Alphas during the conception, and neither used protection as I wasn’t in heat. I was wondering, well, since you said they were fraternal.” She looked thoughtful for a second before answering him.

“It could be possible that they sired a child each if they both knotted you during the conception. Of course, we won’t know until they are born, but it is a possibility. Personally, I haven’t seen any cases of it, but it does happen.”

He thanked her and shook her hand as he walked out of the clinic. During the walk back to his apartment he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the picture. The two tiny blobs marked as “Baby A” and “Baby B” were the most beautiful thing he had seen in over two hundred years. He could already feel the unconditional love for his unborn children bloom as he smiled the whole way.

**********

The next few months were eventful, to say the least. He’d gotten a call from the agency selling the house he wanted, telling him that the other bidder had pulled out and that the house was his if he wanted to. He had immediately accepted and started discussing when he’d be able to sign the papers and move in. He had told the realtor about his pregnancy and that he was unable to go anywhere until after his first trimester for the safety of his pups. She had been very understanding and asked if there was anything he needed to be done with the house before his arrival. He had ended up paying for the baby-proofing service the agency offered, so he had one less thing to worry about. He still had to buy everything for the babies and have it delivered to the house, and once again he thanked the modern world for the option of internet shopping. He bought the necessities for now, like cribs, a changing table, car chairs, an appropriate family car, etc. He was also stocking up on diapers, he had a feeling they would go through them faster than he could buy them. 

Therapy has been really helpful. With the help of the therapist that Doctor Martin had recommended, he had made progress in regards to handling his grief over his sons and his immortal family. It wasn’t perfect, the pain of losing his children would probably never fade away, but he had learned how to handle it healthily. He was planning on continuing his therapy in Canada and had worked with his therapist to find a good one that they believed he would feel comfortable with. After a few phone calls with a Canadian therapist named Logan Smith, he was truly looking forward to the move. He and Doctor Martin had managed to find a good ob/gyn close to where he would live that would take over once he arrived.

He was now five months pregnant, and he felt huge. Since he was a man, he wouldn’t show as much as a woman would. But he was having twins, so he was definitely bigger than the average five-month pregnant male Omega. He had wanted to go to Canada earlier, but Doctor Martin had advised him to stay longer until the twins were big enough to handle the long journey. The flight would take hours, but he had booked a first-class ticket so hopefully, he’d have a comfortable chair he could sleep in, and space to move.

He had just arrived at the apartment from his last appointment with Doctor Martin, and he was smiling down at the sonogram in his hand. He had found out the genders of his babies, and he had been happy to find out that he was expecting two healthy baby boys. Of course, he would have loved to have a girl, but he was just happy that his pups were healthy and growing as they should be. His joy was cut short as he went to put the key into the lock to his door only for the door to already be open. He put the sonogram safely in his pocket and pulled out his gun from where it was tucked in his jeans. He held it up, praying that he was not about to face an entire army, before kicking the door in and pointing the gun at the figure standing by his sink.

“Booker.” Quynh said as she poured herself a glass of water. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm (not) sorry for the cliffhanger❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags for warnings!
> 
> Vague description of violence and trauma/PTSD.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments!❤️

“Quynh…” He breathed out, lowering his gun as he felt a bit lightheaded. There she was, the woman who had tormented his sleep for the past two hundred plus years, standing in his kitchen as if she belonged there. Looking at her, you wouldn’t think that there was anything wrong with her, she looked completely normal, if it wasn’t for the manic glint in her eyes.

“So it is true then?” She asked though it sounded more like a statement. She looked down at his barely visible belly, hidden by his loose sweater and jacket, one of Joe’s old ones. He growled as he put a protective hand over it and raised his gun at her again. She would not harm his pups, he would kill her before she ever got the chance to. “Relax, I am not going to harm you, or your pups. I do not hurt defenseless children, even unborn ones.”

She put the glass down in the sink, before turning back to him, keeping her hands visible in front of her.

“Why don’t you sit down? You look a little pale, and I do not wish for you to faint and hit the floor. I will stay over here if it makes you more comfortable.” He shakily sat down on one of the chairs as she leaned against the sink, he still held the gun in his hand.

“Why are you here?” He asked. “Why haven’t you searched for the others instead?”

“Because they are constantly moving. It is hard to pinpoint their location if they’re never still. You, on the other hand, have been staying here for months. When I first escaped the devil box I had been trapped in for over five hundred years and started making my way through the ocean floor, I was planning. You see, when you haven’t tasted air in half a millennia, you won’t float up to the surface. Instead, I had to crawl across the ocean floor for weeks before I made it to land. During those weeks, I noticed that you were not with our family, instead, you were the only one who seemed to stay in one place for more than a few days. So I figured that once I found you, I’d make you tell me where to find the others, even if I had to torture it out of you. But then I realized that you were with child and that our family had abandoned you to raise them by yourself. So, instead of finding the others, I am going to stay with you and protect you and your pups.” She finished with a small smile, and Booker was torn. On one hand, he didn’t trust her, he didn’t know if this was some ploy to hurt their family, which could put his pups in danger. 

But on the other hand, this was Quynh. Quynh, who had been his one constant companion throughout his immortal life, who knew his pain better than anyone, just as he knew hers better than the others ever could. There was a part of him that loved her, and wanted to take care of her, to help her rest after the hell she had endured for longer than he had been alive. Also, there was one thing that didn’t make sense to him. How had he not known that she had escaped the iron maiden? He was still dreaming of her every night, surely he would have noticed? Sure, his dreams had been a bit odd lately, he’d dream of random places and people, but he had thought it was just a side effect of the pregnancy. Because he still dreamt of her every night, without fail, screaming as she drowned over and over again, her face obscured by the metal. He still woke up breathless every night with the phantom taste of salt on his tongue.

“How did I not dream of you escaping? How did I not know that you were out?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. The female Alpha looked like she was thinking it through before crossing her arm over her chest.

“I wondered that as well, and I have a theory.” He made the “go on” motion and she continued. “I believe that dreaming of the same thing, over and over again, for over two hundred years, you would keep dreaming of it even as my… situation changed.”

“So, you’re saying that my brain got so used to dreaming of you in that scenario that it sort of made it a habit to dream about it every time I sleep?” He asked with a hint of disbelief. She only nodded as to say “pretty much, yeah”.

“It’s not impossible. Have you ever had a day where you feel like you have been looking at the same thing all day, only to dream of that exact thing that night?” He nodded and she continued, “That could be the case here, I believe. I’m not certain though, it is, after all, only a theory.”

He sighed and thought of it for a while before sighing loudly and looked at her with hard eyes.

“If I let you stay, can you swear that you will not harm a hair on me or my pups?” She looked back at him just as hard.

“I will protect them, and you, with my life.” He nodded at her and stood up, tucking his gun away.

“Then please have a seat while I make us dinner. I hope you like chicken.” She only smiled at him as she sat down.

**********

Living with Quynh was interesting. He had told her that he was moving to a house in another country and that there was a spare room that she could take if she wanted to come with him when he left in two weeks. She had agreed to come with him and proceeded to spend their time helping him pack as he taught her about the modern world, and she took to it like fish to water. Apparently, she had learned a lot during the years spent in his head and learned how to use modern technology with an impressive speed. She took a particular liking to internet shopping, practically building herself a new wardrobe with his credit card, he didn’t mind. He laughed whenever he thought back on the first time he had explained it to her.

_ “What do you mean!? All I have to do is press this button, and someone will deliver the clothes to my door!? And in proper sizes!?” _

It had been hilarious.

She had also developed quite a protective tendency. She wouldn’t let him carry any heavy boxes, she made him sit down whenever he got a little out of breath (which was always these days). And when they ate, she glared at him until he had gotten himself another serving and finished it.

_ “Little brother, you are growing two people. You need to eat if you want them to grow strong and healthy!” _

Frankly, he was touched by her concern.

The longer she was there, the more he enjoyed her company. He had missed having someone other than his unborn sons to talk to during the day. Although their time together had been short, he had grown to love her just like he loved Andy and even Nile.

It wasn’t all perfect though, Quynh still suffered from nightmares every night. She would wake up screaming and trashing, gasping for breath while trying to get out of the iron maiden that was no longer keeping her captured. Eventually, she started sleeping in Booker’s bed with him, the nightmares weren’t as bad when she felt the heat and softness of another body rather than the cold and hardness of the metal. And the sweet scent of a pregnant Omega was more than enough to push away the phantom smell of seawater. Booker also had to alter the way he cooked as the taste of salt would instantly make her vomit. Showers were the worst though. She refused to take baths, and he would help her in the shower for almost two hours sometimes, though she’d make him sit on a plastic chair. Nudity didn’t bother either of them, that was not a problem. He would slowly wash her hair to avoid water getting in her face, all while telling her stories, trying to keep her distracted. Then she would use a wet rag with body wash on to scrub her body before rinsing, some days she’d do it at fast as possible, while others she’d have to do one body part at a time with breaks in between. She refused to wash her face, and would instead use a damp rag or wet wipes to clean it. Afterward, Booker would hold her and help her dry her hair as she trembled in his arms for hours. He invested in a lot of dry shampoos for the days she couldn’t stand to shower, and also a lot of body lotion, it wasn’t a surprise that five hundred years in the salty ocean would dry your skin out. But he didn’t mind, he loved his new sister and would do nearly anything for her at this point.

Four days before their plane was set to go to Canada, Quynh disappeared. He didn’t know what had happened, they had gone to bed one evening, and by the next morning, she was gone. All her clothes were still there, save a couple of outfits and a bag, so he knew she intended to return. She had also left a note on the kitchen table saying; “Do not look for me, I will be back soon.” He didn’t know what she was planning to do, but he trusted her to keep herself safe and to return in time for the flight.

On the night before they were supposed to leave, Booker laid awake in his bed. He couldn’t sleep, partly because of the nightmares (it seemed like Quynh was right about her theory), and partly because he was nervous about whether or not she would make it back in time. He couldn’t miss this flight, he had scheduled a meeting with his new ob/gyn for the day after their arrival to make sure the twins were doing good after the flight, but also with the real estate agent to finally sign the papers and get the keys. But he also couldn’t leave Quynh behind, he refused to make her feel more abandoned than she already did.

However, his worry evaporated when he heard the front door unlocking and familiar footsteps making their way into his room. He didn’t open his eyes as Quynh laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around his body, gently stroking the spot on his stomach where one of the twins had just kicked.

“They will not find us now.” She said, breaking the comfortable silence. He frowned and turned around so that he was facing her, his belly between them.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked confusedly before something clicked. “You went to them, didn’t you? You met Nile, so now she won’t dream of you anymore? Why?”

“Yes, I went to meet the little one, so that we will stop dreaming of each other. I have tried my hardest at concealing your pregnancy from her and now that we are leaving, I do not want them to be able to locate us to Canada.” She spoke as she gently carded her fingers through his hair. “As to why… They abandoned you, as they abandoned me. I am angry, Sébastien. They left me at the bottom of the ocean to suffer for all eternity, they gave up on me, and they gave up on you. I only approached the little one, don’t look at me like that, I only said hello to her before I broke her neck, quick and painless! But… I saw the others. Sitting with each other, laughing as if everything in the world is as it should be, all while believing that I am still trapped in the water, drowning over and over again. And I got angry, oh little brother, I have never been so angry in my life. I had to walk away before I did something I would regret. So I waited for the girl to leave the others for a second before I approached her, and the rest, as they say, is history.” 

“How…” He trailed off, not wanting to upset her with the question that was tormenting him.

“Nicolò and Yusuf are alright. Well, as alright as they can be given the situation. I followed them for three days before I made contact, and all they did was mope. They miss you, you know.” He huffed a laugh at that and she lightly smacked him on top of his head. “Shut up, it’s true. Have a little faith in your baby-daddies.”

“Ugh!” He groaned and buried his face into his pillow as she laughed. “I regret teaching you how to use the internet.”

She kept laughing as she tucked the sheet around them.

“Sleep now, little brother.” She mumbled as she settled into a comfortable position. “We have a big day ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I love Quynh, and think that she and Booker would make an awesome pair of disaster siblings, given the chance?
> 
> Quynh: *emerges from the ocean after 500 years like a demon from hell, ready to wreak havoc and have her revenge against those who betrayed her*
> 
> Quynh: *finds out that Booker is pregnant*
> 
> Quynh: Oh boy! Oh boy! Aunty Quynh coming through! I’m going to get them matching outfits and little toy weapons! And when they get older I’m going to get them real weapons and teach them how to tear a bitch apart with their hands tied behind their backs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, fluffy chapter to make up for some of the angst😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags for warnings!
> 
> I hope you like this and don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments😊

It had been almost two months since Booker and Quynh moved to their little house in Canada, and it was going great so far. He had forged them fake IDs, certificates, and passports. Now they were Corinne and Sebastian Moulin, brother and sister who had just moved to the town together to raise his soon-to-be-here twins. It wasn’t a big town, but it wasn’t small enough either for them to draw too much attention to themselves. He was now seven months pregnant and his back and hips were constantly aching. His feet were swollen as well, and he couldn’t walk more than a couple of minutes before his whole body hurt. His ob/gyn, Doctor Miranda Jones, had decided to put him on bed rest until his due date. She had recommended that they perform a c-section, but he knew it would be impossible with his healing. He would start to heal as soon as they cut into him, and thus, reveal their immortality as well as not have enough time to get the babies out. So they had agreed on a natural birth at home. He had forged a fake license for Quynh, stating that she was a certified midwife and would deliver the twins alone. She actually had delivered several babies before her capture.

_ “We didn’t always have access to a midwife before, so many relied on the people around them to help deliver their babies.” _

He had, however, insisted on having Doctor Jones assist her and examine the babies once they were born.

One thing that had gotter particularly difficult during the pregnancy was the absence of  ~~ his ~~ the Alphas who had sired his pups. His inner Omega was calling out for them, wanting them near to keep him and their babies safe. He missed them, their arms around him and their lips whispering sweet words into his ear. He had always known that they would never love him in the same way he loved them, and for a while, he had been okay with that. He had been content to only share their bed whenever they met up during the years, but then he fell in love with them, and suddenly it wasn’t enough anymore. He yearned for them whenever they were apart, and it became harder and harder to say goodbye each time. But this was brutal, the pregnancy combined with the exile, which his omega comprehended as them rejecting him.

Some days he couldn’t do much other than lay in bed just look out at nothing, wishing that they were here with him. Quynh had been very patient with him, she would make him simple, but warm, meals to eat in the bed and cuddle him until he felt better. He was incredibly thankful for her because he didn’t think that he would have been capable of doing this on his own.

One day when they were laying in his bed, quietly reading together, Quynh brought up something that he had been struggling with for a while.

“Have you thought of any names for them?” She asked out of nowhere. 

“Sort of, I have a few names I like, but I don’t know what will suit them until they’re here.” She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and looking back down at her book. He sat up straighter and lightly tossed a pillow at her. “I wanted to ask you for a favor. Well, two really.”

“Sure, what do you need?” She asked while picking up the pillow and arranging it behind his back. His heart felt a bit tender at that, he truly didn’t deserve her.

“I wanted to ask you to be the twin’s godmother.” He laughed when her eyes snapped up towards him and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Then a big smile took over her beautiful face and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it between her own.

“I would be honored to. Thank you, little brother.” then she sat down next to him without letting go of his hand. “What was the second thing you wished to ask of me?”

“Well, I have been thinking about this for a while. You’ve helped me and the babies so much these past couple of months and I’m not sure that I would have made it without you. I wanted to find a way to thank you properly, and since we were talking about names, I was thinking that maybe you’d like to name one of them?” She couldn’t hold back from hugging him this time.

“I would love to! I have to make a list immediately! Where is the little computer? I will make one there!” She got up from the bed and grabbed the laptop from the desk and settled back next to him. She spent the entire afternoon searching for names and writing down the ones she liked the most, then ranking them over and over again. Booker was pleased with his decision and knew that she would pick the perfect name for one of his sons. When he felt both twins start to kick around within him, he knew that they agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for the next chapter?😏


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags for warnings! This chapter contains description of childbirth and male lactation (this warning will apply in future chapters).
> 
> I really hope you like this! I have been waiting forever to post this chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments💖💖💖
> 
> (The description of childbirth in this work is based on research I've done on the internet, so please do not use this as a reliable source when searching for information about childbirth or anything connected to it. Please contact a medical professional, such as a certified midwife, who has the proper knowledge to help you with any questions you may have)

Booker went into labor one day at three in the morning at eight months and two weeks pregnant. 

His back and hips had been hurting more than usual the previous morning, and he had felt the babies drop lower, practically squeezing his bladder to death while doing so. He had called Doctor Jones and she had arrived that evening. Usually, she would come during the later stages when doing home births, but since this was a delicate situation she didn’t want to take any risks. Quynh had not left his side since the first contraction hit and was constantly fussing over him and feeding him ice chips.

After ten hours of increasingly painful contractions, it was finally time to start pushing. He was positioned on his knees with his hands holding on to the headboard to let gravity do its job, while Quynh and Doctor Jones were behind him, checking the progress and the twin’s stats. He had been pushing for the better part of an hour now and he could feel one of his babies’ head slowly start to make its way out of his body. He was exhausted, sweaty, and in agony, but he knew he still had a long way to go, and that soon enough he’d have two beautiful baby boys in his arms.

“Come on, Sebastian.” Quynh encouraged him as she stood prepared to help ease the baby out. “His head is almost out, I need one more big push!”

He screamed as another contraction hit and he pushed with all his might. He felt the head pop out and took a second to breathe and prepare for the next contraction to hit. He knew that once the shoulders were out that the rest of the baby would practically just slide out. With the encouragement of Quynh, he managed four more pushes until the baby was out, and the loud wail of a newborn filled the room. Doctor Jones helped him turn so that he was laying on his back while Quynh made sure that none of the baby’s airways were blocked before she put the squirming pup on his bare, heaving chest and covered them with a towel.

Booker looked down at his tiny son and didn’t even bother to wipe the tears that were streaming down his face. He let out a watery laugh and kissed the baby’s forehead, ignoring all the goo on it. He could smell the faint Alpha scent on his pup, revealing his secondary gender. He could tell by the slightly darker skin tone and the little locks of dark hair that this was Joe’s son, he could also smell it on him. A perfect, but faint, mix of Joe’s and his scent, shadowed by something that was purely this baby’s own.

“Rest while you can, Sebastian.” Doctor Jones said as she prepared the instruments that she would need to take the pup’s measurements. “The next contraction should hit shortly, so take your time to bond with him while you can. The other pup’s heart rate and oxygen levels look good for now, so you have nothing to worry about.”

He nodded absentmindedly at her words, not tearing his gaze away from his baby that had fallen asleep on his chest, letting out soft puffs of air against his skin.

“Quynh.” He said, looking up at her. She was cleaning up what she could and was preparing for the next baby when he called her name. She looked at him and waited for him to continue as she threw the soiled towels into a plastic bag. “I want you to name this one.”

She smiled warmly and he pretended that he didn’t see the tears forming in her eyes. Just then he felt another contraction hit him like a truck and he groaned at the pain. Quynh rushed over to help get into position, and he reluctantly handed the baby to Doctor Jones who took him away for a check-up. This time, it went much faster. He didn’t have to push as many times before the second baby was out. He was exhausted, but his body filled with adrenaline and heart-stopping fear when the baby came out and didn’t make a sound.

He quickly turned around on his back, ignoring the pain, and looked at Quynh in panic. She was rubbing the baby’s chest, and after what felt like an eternity but was really just a few seconds, a wet scream was heard throughout the room. Booker let out the breath he had been holding and slumped back on the pillows behind him as Quynh gently spoke to the baby and used the suction to remove the fluids from his nose and throat. She then gently put him on Booker’s chest and covered them with a clean towel, just like she had with the first one.

“I’m going to check on the first one. I’ll be back with him in a few minutes.” He nodded at her as he stroked the light hair on his baby’s head. This one was an Omega and definitely belonged to Nicky, if the light skin tone and scent was anything to go by. He looked into his baby’s dark blue eyes, the same color most babies are born with, and smiled as he started to gently wipe the goo off of the pup’s body. Quynh then came in with the first baby, now clean and wrapped in a blanket, and handed him to Booker and picked the younger one to have him checked out and cleaned as well. She then came back and helped him clean himself up and changed the bedsheets. She had just finished as Doctor Jones came in with his Omega pup and gently placed him next to his brother on Booker's chest.

“Both babies are perfectly healthy. They are a little small, but that is to be expected as they are twins, and came a bit early. I have filled out their birth certificates and will leave them here until you decide on names for them. Then you just need to mail them to the address I wrote on a note that I left with them. I will leave you now but don’t hesitate to call if there is anything you need. And if you think there is something seriously wrong with either baby, call 911 or take them to the hospital. We can discuss setting you up with a pediatrician once you’ve settled in.”

They bid her goodbye, and that was it. They were all seated on Booker’s bed. Quynh held the sleeping older twin as Booker nursed the younger, and slightly smaller, one.

“Have you thought about a name for him?” He asked her. She was staring intently at the baby in her arms, holding him so gently, as if she was scared that she’d break him if she squeezed too hard. She looked up at him and gave a hesitant nod. “That’s great! So, what is it?”

“Alexander.” She eventually responded as she stroked his curly hair.

“Alexander…” Booker tested and looked at his baby. “It’s perfect, suits him well. Any particular reason for the name?” She bit her lip and looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms.

“Before they threw me into the ocean… When Andromache and I were still imprisoned. There was a little boy. He couldn’t have been more than ten years old, and he was one of the guard’s sons. The night before  _ it _ happened, he had come to give his father some bread and wine his mother had sent with him. He must have gotten lost because he ended up at our cell. Andromache was asleep, exhausted after the day’s events, and didn’t wake up when he came, but I couldn’t sleep that night. I don’t remember what we said, but I remember him giving me the bread that was meant for his father, and he had the kindest little smile on his face. He managed to introduce himself as Alexander before his father called for him and he left. It wasn’t a big deal, but the memory stayed with me during the years in the coffin, and I always wondered what had happened to him afterward. He was the only one, besides Andromache, that showed me a bit of kindness as we were tortured for weeks by the people of the town, and I wish to honor his memory.” She quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye before stroking Alexander’s cheek.

“I love it, and I’m honored that you feel that my son is worthy of that name.” She smiled at him before looking down at the little Omega that had finished eating and was now being burped at Booker’s shoulder.

“And that one?” She mused. “What name shall you give him?”

“Matthias.” Booker said confidently. “It was my brother’s name, he died when we were young, even before I had my children. I don’t remember much of him anymore, but I know that he was fantastic. He was an Alpha, and older than me. And despite the attitude against Omega’s at the time, he never treated me as if I were lesser than him. He always protected me, and believed that Omegas should have the same rights as everyone else. We were very close, and I miss him. My wife and I were planning on having another child and wanted to name it after him, but I had complications after my third, so we had to stop.”

“It is a beautiful name. And have you thought of any middle names?” He nodded and she gestured for him to continue.

“I want them to have a part of their fathers with them, I don’t know if they will ever meet each other. So I was thinking of naming them Alexander Nicholas and Matthias Joseph, and I think that I want their last names to be Books. I would have chosen Moulin, but I feel like they deserve to have something of their own, but that is still connected to me.

“Alexander Nicholas Books and Matthias Joseph Books.” Quynh mused as Alexander started squirming in her arms, wanting to eat as well. She handed him over to Booker and he immediately latched onto a nipple, and she took Matthias so that he could feed the little Alpha easier. “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I have always loved the name Matthias (it's a common name where I live, pronounced “Ma-tea-as”). When I saw that it was the name of the actor who plays Booker (Matthias Schoenaerts), I was like "well, a sign is a sign".😁😁😁


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags for warnings! This chapter contains light description of male lactation, violence, and derogatory speech.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter! Please, leave your opinion in the comments. Enjoy!😁

Sleep was a foreign concept to Booker these days. The twins are now four months old and as healthy as they can be, although they were a little small for their age, Matthias was even slightly smaller than Alexander in both length and weight. His pediatrician said that it was nothing to worry about since twins tend to be smaller than single babies during infancy. 

It’s not that they are fussy babies, on the contrary, they are very calm and easygoing. But as he is still exclusively breastfeeding them he has to get up more times during the night as they are hitting a growth spurt, and breastfed babies usually need to eat more often than bottle-fed ones. They sleep in their cribs that are currently residing in Booker’s room, next to his bed as he’s not ready for them to sleep alone yet, and for practical reasons. It’s easier to wake up several times during the night to feed or change them if they are in the same room than if they would have been in another. 

He has managed to sync them pretty well, they sleep and eat around the same time, give or take fifteen to twenty minutes. He prefers to feed one baby and put him to sleep before he goes ahead and feeds the other. They are very good at eating, which he is very happy about, remembering the struggle he’d had to feed his first child, over two hundred years ago. Quynh helps as much as she can and Booker is infinitely grateful for her. She doesn’t have much experience with babies and prefers to help around the house instead, and Booker is relieved that he doesn’t have to think about that while also taking care of the boys. She does look after them whenever he needs a shower or to catch up on some sleep, and she occasionally changes a diaper. Her horror-filled face the first time she changed Alexander when he had pooped never fails to make him burst out laughing every time he thinks about it.

They can lift their heads and chests now, thanks to the hours of tummy time the doctor had instructed him to do. They also grab things and can focus their gazes and he loves it when they stroke his cheeks. They have developed in many beautiful ways, but his favorite thing is their smiles. They smile at everything, but especially when they see him and it never fails to fill him with warmth each time it happens.

Alexander is 100% Joe’s son. His slightly darker skin tone and mop of curly black hair are proof of that. Booker can already tell that he will have Joe’s eyes as well, as they have started to darken. Quynh says that both he and Matthias have Booker's smile and nose. Booker doesn’t care who they look like, they are absolutely perfect. Alexander, or Alex, is always happy, and blabbing, and eager to discover the world around him.

Matthias, Booker knows, is Nicky’s son. The little Omega boy’s soft brown curls, less curly than his brothers, and the shape of his eyes are all Nicky. He can see that they are starting to lighten and he hopes that he will inherit his father’s color as well. Matthias is also a happy baby, if not a little calmer than his brother. He prefers to sit and observe the object he has chosen to focus on rather than play with it before throwing it away for something else like Alex does. And with “observe” Booker means that Matthias will hold, feel, look and chew on something until he is satisfied (or bored).

Both their behaviors remind him of their fathers and he’s excited to learn what they will develop next.

**********

“We should go on a walk.” Quynh suggested one day as she held Matthias while Booker finished dressing Alex. It was mid-afternoon and the twins were bathed, fed, changed and it was almost time for their nap. “They can sleep in the stroller, you know how much they love to do that.”

It was true, whenever Booker couldn’t get them to sleep he just put them in the stroller and walked around the block for a while. Works every time.

“Sounds like a good idea.” He agrees and picks Alex up and holds him to his chest. “I haven’t been out in a while. We could walk around and they go to the little cafe near the mall? Will you look after them while I set the stroller up and fix the diaper bag?”

They walked around for about an hour, enjoying the fresh air and each other’s company. They talked about the boys, about Booker’s therapy, and the few friends they had made at the baby yoga class Quynh had forced him to try out. He hated to admit that he loved it. He had forced her to accompany him since he had two babies and not enough hands, and it had been her idea after all. She had come with them and found out that she rather liked it. Frankly, he thought they were so enamored with it since it gave them a chance to have conversations with other adults besides each other.

Eventually, they settled in the little cafe that they liked, and that served authentic french pastries made by an actual Frenchman. The owners were an older french couple whose son handled the baking, and they had immediately been charmed by the twins, much to Booker’s delight. They were always cooing at them whenever they came in, and sometimes even sent them home with some free food.

_ “You need to eat well if you want those sweet boys to grow strong and healthy!” Madame Allard had scolded him in a heavy accent as she packed down some sandwiches for him to take home for him and Quynh. “Especially as you’re feeding two babies instead of just one, as well!” _

It was very endearing, actually. 

They sat down on a comfortable couch with a small table in front of it and Booker parked the stroller next to him. Quynh had ordered a croissant with a cup of black coffee while Booker had gone for a baguette with butter, cheese, and ham as well as a cup of tea. He had just managed to finish the last bite of his baguette when Alex woke up, demanding to be fed. Booker quickly wiped his hands before picking the fussing baby up and unbuttoning his shirt. Alex immediately latched on to the puffy nipple and Booker was able to return to his conversation with Quynh. Then he felt the tale-telling prickling on his body and turned around to spot a male Alpha looking at him, or more directly at his nursing baby, in disgust. Booker only rolled his eyes at him and turned his head back to Quynh, who had also noticed the man’s glare.

Unfortunately, the man didn’t seem to take the hint, and Booker could hear his heavy steps approaching them.

“Do you seriously have to do that here? It’s disgusting!” He exclaimed as he stopped in front of them.

“And what exactly am I doing that is so disgusting? I am merely enjoying my meal with my sister and my children.” Booker leveled him with a cold glare.

“I’m talking about that!” He pointed a meaty finger at Alex who was happily suckling at his chest, and Booker could feel a growl building up in his chest. “There are people here who don’t want to see that when they eat. Can’t you do it in the bathroom, or cover up with a blanket?”

“Are you suggesting that I feed my infant with a weak, developing immune system in a filthy, bacteria-filled bathroom stall? Or put a hot, suffocating blanket over his head while he tries to eat? All because you’re a sensitive little bitch who, apparently, can’t turn your fucking eyes away?” Booker was fuming, it wasn’t the first time he’d been judged for feeding his babies in public, and it wouldn’t be the last. But he had never been approached like this before, and it was pissing him off.

“Who are you calling a bitch!? You fucking Omega who-” He was cut off by a growling Quynh standing up and going face to face with him. He might be bigger than her, but she’s intimidating, practically radiating “danger” and the smell of fury emitting off of her was enough to send anyone running.

“I suggest that you do not finish that sentence.” She said in an ice-cold voice and her face was unreadable, though there was no mistaking her anger. This idiot, however, seemed incapable of understanding the danger he was in.

“Or what?” He sneered. “This Omega needs to learn his place!”

He barely had time to finish his sentence when Quynh put him in a chokehold and whispered in his ear as he struggled for air.

“If I turn my arm right here, I will break your neck, and then one of two things will happen. Either you will be paralyzed from the neck down, and you will spend the rest of your pathetic life not moving a muscle. Or you will die. Now, either you apologize to my little brother, then leave and never set a foot in this cafe again. Or I’ll break your neck. Your choice.” She finished her threat by tightening her arms around his neck. Booker looked on with a calm expression, sipping his tea and ignoring the stares the other patrons were sending in their direction.

“I’m sorry!” The man choked out with fear in his face and the scent of it was coming off of him in waves. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Quynh released him and gracefully took a step back as he fell to the floor, gasping and trying to catch his breath. He clumsily scrambled up, falling over several times, and ran out of the cafe. Quynh calmly sat back down as if nothing had happened and picked her cup up, taking a sip.

“Do you wish to leave?” she asked. Booker looked down at his son and shook his head.

“Nah, I still have to feed Matthias, would you mind picking him up? He woke up and you know that he hates to wake up alone.”

Meanwhile, Alexander happily ate on, completely unaware of what had transpired.

They enjoyed the rest of their visit to the cafe before walking around for another hour and then making their way back home. It had been a great day, all in all.

At least it was, until they saw an unfamiliar car parked in their driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Another cliffhanger, please don't kill me😬
> 
> Protective aunty/big sister Quynh is my jam!
> 
> Quynh: *nearly kills someone*
> 
> Booker: *sips tea* Unfortunate...
> 
> Twins: *happy noises*
> 
> And also, no shame to mothers who don't want to breastfeed in public, it's your body and you do what you feel is right for you and your baby. Don't let anyone and their opinion stop you from doing what you think is in your child's best interest. You're all awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for some drama?👀 👀
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I've been waiting forever to post this chapter, don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments!😁😁
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings!

“Booker.” Quynh said as she removed the gun from where it was tucked in her pants, concealed by her jacket. “Take the twins and hide. Do not come out until I tell you that it is safe to do so.” He nodded and hurried away, grabbing for his own gun.

Quynh soundlessly made her way to the, now unlocked, front door and entered with her gun held up. She crept further into the house with her senses running high. She could hear voices coming from the living room and tip-toed over there, letting the wall conceal her presence. She prepared herself for the fight and jumped out of her hiding spot and shot the closest person to her in the head and prepared to shoot the second when a voice called out.

“Quynh!” The familiar voice shouted her name and she looked up to meet Andromache’s eyes for the first time in over five hundred years. She didn’t look away, not even as Yusuf gasped as he returned to life and spit out the bullet.

“Quynh…” Andromache said again, softer this time, and Quynh lowered the gun that was clutched tight in her trembling hands. She didn’t know what to feel. She was angry, hurt, confused, happy, and a million more things. Had this been months ago, when she was fresh out of her watery prison and nearly feral with madness, she would have already killed them all thrice over. But, the months spent with  Sébastien and the twins had given her time and motivation to heal. She wasn’t all fixed, not even close, and she probably never would be, but she was better. She could control her anger, no matter how hard it was, and try and think the situation through instead of acting on impulse. She knew that Andromache was mortal and that if she killed her now she would be lost to her forever. So, she settled for a hard glare instead.

“What are you doing here.” She sneered. “Was it not clear that I have no desire to see any of you?”

“We just wanted to make sure that you were alright.” Nicolò said gently as he helped Yusuf stand up. The new one, Nile, had been silent so far. “We wish to bring you home. To help you.”

“I am home!” She snapped. How dare they!? They break into her home and try to steal her away from her little brother and beloved nephews! As if she would ever abandon him as their family had abandoned them. “This is my home, and my family lives here, and you have no right to be here!”

“We know that you are living with Booker.” Andromache said as she took a step forward, looking hurt when Quynh took a step back away from her. Her heart ached to comfort her love, but her hurt and anger quickly shut that desire down. “And we won’t try to separate you from each other, he can come too. We miss him as well, and we’ve forgiven him. I’m sure that he has already told you what happened?”

“He has.” Quynh nodded. “But still, we will not leave, this is our home, and we are each other’s family.” 

“We are your family too.” Yusuf said from where he was standing by his mate. And that did it for her.

“Family!?” She screeched as a thunderous expression took over her face. “Family does not abandon each other! You left me to suffer at the bottom of the ocean! You stopped looking for me! I would have been trapped there for eternity had that cursed box not finally rusted and broken! I was in hell as you lived your lives! I drowned over and over again, not resting for even a second! And you two!” She screamed as she pointed her finger towards Joe and Nicky, who looked both shameful and shocked at her outburst.

“I watched how you used my baby brother for decades, used him as a plaything that you discarded once you grew bored with him! And then you used him again before abandoning him for a hundred years! Leaving him with two pups to raise on his own, not even having the decency to give him a way to contact you in case anything went wrong! How dare you speak of family when you abandoned him as you abandoned me!?”

“Pups?” Nicolò whimpered as he and Joe grew pale. Quynh huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Do not pretend as if you haven’t already gone through the entire house before I arrived. I know that you are aware that two infants are living here with us. They are yours, you sired one each. Booker tried to tell you but you all turned him away, and had it not been for me, he would have been raising them all by himself!”

“That’s why he called you at the beginning of the exile! I told you that it could be serious!” Nile exclaimed to the shocked group. Quynh liked her already, she almost felt a little bad for breaking her neck the first time she met her… Almost. “Is that why you attacked me? So that we wouldn’t be able to track you two and the babies here?”

“Clever girl.” Quynh smirked. Yusuf and  Nicolò looked like they were about to faint as they leaned against each other to stay standing.

“Where is he?” Andromache choked out. Quynh debated for a second before sighing. She knew that this was bound to happen, she had just hoped that they would get a few more years first.

“Outside. I’ll explain this to him, and then he gets to choose whether or not he wants you anywhere near the twins.” She didn’t give them a chance to answer as she turned around and stalked out of the house.

“Pups…” Nicky whimpered again as he and Joe sat down on the couch together. “We have pups. We abandoned our pregnant Omega and our pups…”

They could not believe this. They were fathers… They had sired a pup each. Two babies that were half them, half Booker. He bet that they were the most beautiful pups that had ever graced this earth. His heart ached, knowing that they had missed the entire pregnancy, birth, and the first few precious months of their babies’ lives. He could only pray that Booker would let them be a part of their children’s lives from now on. All the anger from the betrayal had quickly evaporated after the first few months, leaving behind sorrow and grief. They knew that Booker had not loved them as they loved him. But they didn’t think that the Omega cared for them so little that he had been ready to leave this earth without a thought of how they would feel. They loved him just as much as they loved each other, he was their missing piece, and they had almost lost him…

“He tried to tell us, but we didn’t listen…” Joe croaked out as he tried to keep the tears at bay. “I pray that he will allow us a chance to make up for it. And to be a part of our children’s lives.”

“Hey.” Andy said as she crouched down in front of them. “That wasn’t your fault. It’s no one’s fault. We were angry, and rightfully so, he understands that. And you know Booker, you know that he would never be so cruel as to keep your children away from you. He wanted you to know, remember? That’s why he called in the first place.”

She looked over at Nile who only scoffed.

“Don’t look at me. I have the right to say “I told you so” for the rest of eternity! And I’ll start right now! I fucking told you so!” She had no time for dumb, stubborn, immortal Alphas. Andy looked like she was about to say something else when the sound of the door opening was heard. Joe and Nicky shot up from the couch the second the familiar scent of their Omega hit their noses. Their breath was taken away when Booker entered the room, pushing a large stroller in front of him, a nervous expression on his face, and the scent of fear lightly coming off of him. Both Alphas immediately felt the need to comfort their distressed Omega, but managed to control themselves.

“Hey, guys…” Booker started, trying to smile but it came out like more of a grimace. Nile was the first to step forward and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Hey, man! How have you been? Mom-life looks great on you!” He chuckled as she let go and she looked down into the stroller that was obscuring the sight of their pups. The young Beta cooed as her face melted into one of adoration. “Oh my God, Booker! They are so cute! And so tiny! Can I hold one later? I promise I’ll try not to steal them!”

The Omega felt the tension drain out of him as he let out a beautiful laugh.

“Of course you can. But I’ll want them back later. And trust me, you’ll want them gone once night time comes and they both wake you up every other hour for a snack.” Nile laughed as she gently stroked the cheek of the smallest baby, the little Omega that faintly smelled like Nicky. Andy was the next one to approach. She wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and clasped a hand behind his neck.

“It’s good to see you again, Book.” She mumbled into his ear. “I’m so sorry that we didn’t listen.” He only held on to her tighter.

“It’s not your fault, it was mine. You were angry, as you had every right to be. I have no one to blame but myself.”

“No, Book.” She said and released him, still keeping her hands on his arms. “We were angry, yes, but you’re still family. And family should always be there for each other, no matter what. And we weren’t, but we’re here now, and you’re not getting rid of us.”

They both laughed at that and Andy let go of him and peeked down into the stroller where the babies were fast asleep.

“Oh, Book…” She cooed and brushed a lock of hair away from the darker one’s forehead. “They are precious.”

“Thank you.” He preened. “I made them myself!” She laughed at his joke and smacked his shoulder.

Booker looked up and saw that Nicky and Joe were staring at him with desperate expressions, and he bit his lower lip, a nervous habit of his. Quynh, noticing the tension in the room, spoke up.

“Let’s give them some privacy. Andromache, Nile, come with me to the kitchen and help me prepare dinner.” The women left the men alone in the room with the babies, and tension growing in the air. The three men stared at each other for a minute before Booker sighed and shook his head.

“Sit down on the couch.” Both Alphas immediately dropped down on the cushions without tearing their gazes away from him. Any other time he would have laughed at the sight.

He parked the stroller next to the couch and reached down to pick up one of his children.

“Joe.” He said as he gently placed the sleeping infant in the older man’s arms. “This is Alexander Nicholas Books, but we just call him Alex.”

“And Nicky.” He started as he picked up the other baby from the stroller and placed him in his father’s arms for the very first time. “This is Matthias Joseph Books, so far we’ve just been calling him ‘Thias.”

Both Alphas were staring adoringly down at the baby they were holding. They had never seen anything so perfect. They had never before felt love like this, this immediate, all-consuming love that only a parent could feel for their child. They vowed then and there that nothing would ever hurt these precious creatures in their arms.

“They are perfect…” Joe trailed off as he stroked the chubby cheek of the sleeping baby in his arms. “How old are they?”

“They turn four months this Saturday. Alexander is the oldest by twenty-one minutes and he’s an Alpha, Matthias is an Omega. They were born on October 18 at 10.22 pm and 10.43 pm respectively.” He stated, enjoying the sight of the Alphas holding their babies.

“How did you deliver them?” Joe asked next. Booker huffed a laugh at that before answering.

“I had a natural birth here. We couldn’t do a c-section for obvious reasons… And we couldn’t do it at the hospital either for the same reason. So I delivered them in my bedroom, with Quynh acting as a midwife. We had my ob/gyn here as well in case anything happened to the babies, but it all went well. Although I would have killed at that moment for drugs to work on us, I would have loved an epidural.” They all chuckled at that, and for a second, Booker could pretend like this was their normal. Just one big happy family. “But, it was all worth it in the end.”

The Alphas silently agreed with him as they continued to hold their precious pups. Then Matthias woke up, fussing a bit before he eventually started crying. Nicky, the poor man, looked panicked and turned to Booker.

“What happened!? Did I hurt him!?” Booker just laughed as he took the crying baby from the distressed Alpha. 

“No, no. You did nothing wrong.” He chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt and brought his son’s lips to his nipple where the little Omega immediately latched on. “He is just hungry, it’s been a couple of hours since they last ate. When he’s finished, Alexander will wake up and want to eat as well. They are growing faster now and need to nurse more often.”

The two Alphas were mesmerized by the sight of their Omega nursing one of their pups while the other one dozed in Joe’s arms. It was the perfect picture and Joe’s fingers itched to capture the moment on paper. But the thought of letting go of the precious little bundle in his arms was almost unbearable.

Nicky started to stroke the silky locks on Alexander’s head and prepped little kisses where his hand had touched while Joe kissed the tiny hand that was gripping his finger. The two Alphas looked up at each other and nodded before turning to the Omega.

“I believe we need to discuss what to do next, Basti.” Booker tried not to show how much their personal nickname for him affected him. He cleared his throat and looked up at them.

“I believe that you are right. I will not keep you from being involved in the twin’s lives. You are their fathers, after all. But, we need to discuss exactly which roles you will play in them as well.” At their confused looks he elaborated. “The twins need stability, you two running around all over the world, taking missions and doing other stuff is not stable. If you want to be their fathers, you need to stay here and be there for them. If that is not something that you are willing to sacrifice, then you can have an uncle-sort of role with them, but they need their fathers to be here whenever they need them. I will not force you to make a decision right now, I understand that it’s a difficult choice, but I will need an answer eventually, and we can go on from there.”

They were a bit surprised at his words, Booker wasn’t usually the stern, determined one. But they understood, the twins and their wellbeing were his top priority, everything else came second. The two Alphas locked their eyes together and they didn’t even have to say anything to understand what the other was thinking.

“Basti,” Joe began and looked at the expectant Omega who was now burping Matthias. “There is nowhere on the planet we’d rather be than right here.”

“Are you sure?” He asked unsurely. “It is a big commitment, and you’re either in or out, you can’t change your minds later.”

“We know,” Nicky replied with a big smile that made Booker’s heart skip a beat. “and we are certain. We have everything that we could ever want right here, why would we ever want to go anywhere else?”

“Then it’s settled.” Booker stated and handed the baby back to Nicky who took him eagerly. “But now we need to talk about us. How this is going to work after what happened, we need to make sure that the pups will grow up in a healthy environment. We can’t let our personal issues affect the way they will be raised. They need to know that when they are home, they will be surrounded by love and safety, no matter what. I know that I hurt you, and I will forever be sorry for it, you were never meant to get hurt. But you were, and I wish with my entire being that I could go back in time and undo what I did, but I can’t. And I hope that one day, you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. Even if you never do, I will understand, as long as it doesn’t affect the twins.”

He finished his speech just as Alexander woke up and started to fuss. Joe reluctantly handed him over and Booker started nursing him. Joe and Nicky looked at each other for a long time, making Booker’s heart race in nervosity, before they turned to him.

“Basti.” Joe started, a soft expression spreading over his face. “We forgave you months ago. We know that you didn’t mean to hurt us, Copley told us everything. But we were still hurt. We were hurt that you didn’t trust us to help you, that you never gave us a chance to. We love you, we have for decades, and it killed us to know that you were so desperate to die and that you didn’t think that coming to us for help was an option. We understand if you do not feel the same way, we are content with whatever you choose to give us. But we hope that we can work together to heal in the future.”

“You love me?” Booker choked out and he couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face. The Alpha’s hearts clenched at the sight and they moved to sit on each side of him and Alexander. Joe wrapped his arm around the crying Omega who leaned into him and he chuckled as Alex, who was fed and burped, started grabbing at his hair.

“Of course we love you, amore mio. We just have not been good at showing it, it seems. We were certain that you did not feel the same for us, so we never tried anything beyond inviting you to our bed.” Nicky said as he leaned into Booker’s side while holding Matthias in his arms.

“We spent so much time trying to read you, that we didn’t think to just ask you. We are sorry for that, and hopefully, we’ll learn some better communication skills in the future.” Joe finished with a chuckle. Booker laughed at the last bit before meeting his eyes.

“I love you, too.” He turned to Nicky. “Both of you. And I always will. I don’t know how this will work, I need to put the boys first, and I can’t risk them getting hurt if it doesn’t work out between us.”

“We will take it one day at a time.” Nicky smiled. “We will see what the future holds for us, but I have a feeling that it is going to be good.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy chapter😁
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings. I really hope that you like this chapter, please leave your opinion in the comments😁

Things were looking up, it seemed.

Joe, Nicky, Andy, and Nile had bought a bigger house in the neighborhood a few minutes walk away from where Booker and Quynh lived. They were over almost every day to help with the twins and Booker could honestly say that he had slept more these past two weeks than he had since the babies were born.

Quynh and Andy were talking again, it isn’t what it used to be, but they were working on it. Andy had discovered that she had regained her immortality one day as she accidentally cut her hand while she was chopping vegetables and the wound healed immediately.

_ “I guess I have something to live for again.” She said with a tender look directed at Quynh. _

Had Booker not been so happy, he probably would have gagged at the cheesy line.

Nile had sent an application to the local college, wanting to study while she had the chance to do so and had gotten accepted into their Art History Program. It was a good thing that she lived with a bunch of immortals who had been alive when a lot of pieces were created and even owned some of the said pieces. 

At the moment, Booker was home alone with the twins as Quynh had gone out for lunch with some of the moms from the yoga group. The boys were currently sleeping so he took the time to relax. Then his stomach growled, and he groaned at the thought of having to leave the comfortable couch to fix something to eat. The twins had been relentless the previous night. One would wake up to eat and then go to sleep, only for the other to wake up hungry as well. And when he managed to put that baby to sleep, then the first one would wake up needing his diaper changed, and repeat. All in all, he had probably only managed to get a couple of hours of rest that night, and he was exhausted. He was debating whether or not to ignore his hunger and take a nap instead when the front door opened. 

“Libretto?” Came Nicky’s voice from the entrance as he and Joe walked in. The team had gotten keys to their house and Booker and Quynh had gotten keys to the team’s house. It was easier, since they were always over anyway, and were always welcomed. “You home?”

Booker hushed them as they came in and pointed at the bassinets where the twins were sleeping.

“I just got them to sleep, they had a rough night.” He spoke gently, not quite a whisper, but not his usual volume. The boys were pretty good at sleeping with noise, but he would not take any risks after the night they’d had. He was pretty sure he looked like a disaster. His hair was greasy and he was wearing yesterday’s clothes with food and spit up all over his shirt, and dark bags under his eyes. Yeah, it was not a pretty sight.

“Sorry, amore.” Joe apologized as he and Nicky both planted a kiss on the top of his head before heading to the bassinets to greet their sleeping sons. They were interrupted, however, by the sound of Booker’s stomach growling. 

“Basti?” Nicky asked and turned towards him. “When was the last time you ate?”

Booker shrugged and pushed a stay lock away from his face.

“Don’t know. Yesterday evening maybe? I was so focused on the boys that I must have forgotten to.” It wasn’t a big deal, he could eat later.

“I’ll make you something now.” Nicky headed towards the kitchen as Joe sat down next to him on the couch.

“You are a good mother, Book.” He began with a smile. “But you need to take care of yourself as well. Why don’t you go and take a shower while Nicky makes you something to eat? I’ll watch the boys.”

Booker groaned, not wanting to leave the comfortable couch, but complied anyway. The hot water of the shower was heavenly against his muscles and he took a second to enjoy being alone for a while. Don’t get him wrong, he adores his boys more than anything and he misses them every second he’s not with them. But caring for them 24/7 is taxing and doesn’t leave him any time for himself. Showers are usually a quick affair, a necessity rather than a relaxing moment, so he took the time to enjoy himself while he could. He would have stayed for longer if the growling of his stomach hadn’t forced him to hurry up. He got out and got dressed in clean sweatpants and a zip-up sweater before following the delicious scent of food to the kitchen. Nicky had just finished preparing him two grilled chicken pesto sandwiches with tomato and mozzarella, and Booker groaned at the sight, it was his favorite sandwich.

He sat down at the table as the Alpha put the plate down in front of him as well as a glass of orange juice. Booker thanked him and happily started eating, he didn’t notice the other man gently smiling at him. When he had finished he put the dishes into the dishwasher and both men made their way to the living room where Joe and the twins were. They talked for a while on the couch until both Alphas noticed that Booker was struggling to stay awake. Joe chuckled and grabbed the blanket behind him and went over to the Omega.

“Sleep, Habibi. We’ll look after you and the boys.” Booker wanted to protest, but eventually, exhaustion won and he laid down as Joe coved him with the blanket. He was asleep within seconds.

Joe and Nicky smiled at the sleeping man before they settled down next to each other and turned on a random film on the TV, keeping it on mute to not disturb the three sleeping people that held their hearts. They sat there for about an hour, not really watching the film, when one of the twins started to fuss in the bassinet. Nicky stood up and looked down to see Alexander’s dark eyes meet his green ones. The Alpha practically melted when the baby’s face broke out into a huge grin and started to kick his feet in excitement. Nicky smiled and picked his son up and pressed a kiss to his curls. There was no “my son/your son” with them, Nicky and Joe loved the twins equally. It didn’t matter who had sired whom, they were both their sons.

“Hello there, my darling. I have missed you. Someone needs a new diaper, don’t you think?” He chuckled at the gurgling baby as he smelled his bottom. “Come on, let’s get you changed.”

Joe smiled at his mate and pup as they went to the bathroom that had a cleaning station. He looked over the still sleeping Omega and smiled sadly. Oh, how he and Nicky yearned to call him their mate, to bite and claim him, to belong to each other forever. They knew they loved each other, but the time was not right to try for a relationship. There were still some trust issues and the damage was not all healed yet. They were working on it, but it would take time before they could even start thinking about mating. And right now, they had to learn how to be parents before they could learn how to be partners.

His thoughts were cut off as Nicky came in with a newly changed Alex and sat next to him. He reached over for the baby and held him to his chest and laughed as Alex started tugging at his beard. 

“Good afternoon, ya hayat alb baba. I heard that you and your brother gave your mother a hard time last night. That’s not very nice, so we have to try and be quiet so that he can sleep. How does that sound?” Alexander stared at Joe’s face before smiling brightly and giggling. Joe couldn’t keep a smile back even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, and kissed the chubby cheeks of his son. Nicky and Joe played with Alex for a few more minutes before Booker started to shuffle and sat up, looking adorably ruffled from sleep.

“Basti, you don’t have to get up. You only slept for an hour.” Nicky said and started to fuss with the blanket.

“No, it’s fine.” He mumbled, still looking exhausted. Just then Matthias woke up whining, he hated to wake up alone. Booker went to get up and take his son, but Joe handed Alex back to Nicky and went to take care of it.

“When do they need to eat?” He asked as he tried to comfort the pup in his arms and Booker looked at the clock on his phone.

“They should be good for another hour. I nursed them just before they went down.” He finished with a yawn.

“There you go. You can sleep for another hour. We’ll take care of the boys and wake you up once they’re hungry.” Booker mumbled a sleepy “okay” before settling back down. “I’m going to change his diaper. He smells.”

Just as Booker was about to fall back asleep he heard Joe gagging from the bathroom followed by a loud;

“Ya Allah! Hay eich kan!?” 

Booker laughed as the Alpha continued to gag, and fell into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ya hayat alb baba" = "Life of daddy's heart". An Arabic term of endearment.
> 
> “Ya Allah! Hay eich kan!?” = "Oh, God! What was this!?". An Arabic expression that pretty much means "Oh my God! What the hell is this!?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favorite chapter so far.
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings! This chapter contains derogatory speech, a hint of racism, and just a dash of violence.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, please let me know what you think in the comments!🥰
> 
> The next chapter will be the last of this work, and I'm so sad that it's nearly over. I have the second part of this series pre-written and the first chapter of it will be posted tomorrow as well. I will give a further explanation about it as I post tomorrow's chapter. I really hope you'll want to read it, I am actually very pleased with it and look forward to posting it.😁

It had been a month since the team was reunited and the twins were now five months old. They had finally started sleeping through the night, much to Booker’s eternal gratefulness, even if they may wake up once or twice for a snack. Booker is still exclusively breastfeeding them and the pediatrician has recommended that he waits for a little longer until he introduces them to solid food. They are still a bit smaller than average, but still completely healthy, and might have a hard time digesting anything solid for now. 

Booker would take the twins to the team’s house a few times a week as Quynh was not ready to spend so much time with them all at once. She had started talking to Andy and they were working on healing together. She was still a bit reluctant to approach Joe and Nicky and would go away whenever they came over to help with the twins. She did, however, adore Nile, and would occasionally spar with her.

Andy and Nile adored the boys, though Nile was a bit more hands-on while Andy preferred to admire them from a bit more distance. Nile would play with them on the floor or cuddle them whenever she could. Andy would tell them stories of past battles and all the things she would teach them as they grew older. The boys adored their new aunts, but Quynh was still their favorite, a fact she was very pleased about.

Their relationship with Joe and Nicky had blossomed. They loved their fathers and would light up and giggle whenever they would catch sight of them. Joe and Nicky seemed to fall more and more in love with them each day that passed if that was even possible. They were constantly in awe of their pups as they evolved, Nicky had nearly cried with pride the first time they rolled over from their front to back. Joe had unashamedly sobbed.

Booker’s own relationship with the two Alphas was slowly, but surely, growing stronger. They were learning how to trust each other again, and how to use their words instead of just assuming things. It would take some time before either of them were ready to try something romantic, and they were alright with that.

**********

Booker, Joe, Nicky, and the twins were currently at Booker’s therapist’s office for his bi-weekly session. The Omega had asked them if they wanted to come with him and keep an eye on the boys for the one-hour-long meeting. They had eagerly agreed and even offered to take them all out for lunch later, which Booker had happily accepted, quite eager to get out of the house and spend time with his Alphas.

The session went very well, he was happier and more relaxed these days, much to his therapist’s delight. They had spoken about his family’s, specifically Joe and Nicky’s, return to his life and what it would mean for him and the twins. They spoke up setting boundaries and taking it slowly before they dove headfirst into something they could regret later on. He was satisfied with the progress at the end of it, and also very hungry.

His face lit up as he caught sight of his babies and their fathers playing in the waiting room once he stepped out of the office. Joe caught sight of him while Nicky was busy making silly faces at the giggling twins, and got up with Matthias in his arms to greet Booker. The younger man grinned as his son smiled at the sight of him and took his baby and pressed little kisses all over his face.

“How did it go?” Nicky asked as he stood up to put Alex down into the car seat they had arrived in. 

“Very good.” Booker answered as he walked over and strapped Matthias into his own before Joe picked it up and they headed for the exit. “But I’m starving, and I believe the two of you promised me lunch.”

They went to the car and strapped the boys, and themselves, in before heading to a little Italian restaurant that Andy had recommended. She had been very impressed by their authentic food and was certain even Nicky would approve. They arrived shortly and were led to a four-seat table at the back of the restaurant where they would have some privacy. Joe and Nicky sat on one side with Booker across from them, and the twin’s stroller parked next to him. They chatted for a while about the upcoming weekend before the waitress came and took their orders. The food was delicious, and Booker made a mental note to thank Andy for introducing him to this place. They enjoyed their food and conversation as the twins slept soundly in their stroller before both Alphas declared that they needed to use the restroom and headed towards the stalls. Booker continued to eat his pasta as he answered the text he had received from Quynh earlier. He had just pressed “send” when a familiar scent hit his nose and he could feel a growl building up in his chest. 

“What the fuck do you want?” He glared at the offending Alpha that had approached him and Quynh the previous month at the cafe. “Didn’t you learn your lesson last time? Or do I need to repeat my sister’s demonstration?”

The Alpha scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh please. What is an Omega like you going to do? I know the Asian chick isn’t here, I saw the other Alphas though. They your baby daddies?” He laughed. Booker glared and felt irritation rise in his chest. This wasn’t the worst attitude he’d been subjected to by an Alpha, not by far. But if the asshole started to make jabs at his pups Booker wouldn’t hesitate to make good on Quynh’s threat and break his neck. “They are, aren’t they? Oh, I bet you spread your legs so nicely for them. Letting them both fuck a pup into you. And you’re not even bonded!”

The Alpha finished with a laugh as he took a step closer and looked down into the stroller. Booker shot up and put himself between the Alpha and his pups with a warning growl.

“Stay. Away. From. My. Babies.” He sneered. The Alpha glared defiantly and smirked.

“I don’t take orders from whores. You better hope that in the future, that one learns how to keep his legs closed better than you.” He taunted and pointed at the sleeping Matthias, and that’s when Booker lost it. 

With a roar, he jumped onto the bigger man and tackled him to the ground, and sat on his chest, effectively pinning him down. The Omega delivered countless punches and scratches to the Alphas face as he unsuccessfully tried to shield his face with his arms. Booker doesn’t know how long he kept going and didn’t hear the shouts from the other patrons. The only sound going through his mind were the words this pathetic excuse of an Alpha had spewed about his little boy. He doesn’t know how far he would have taken it if two pairs of arms hadn’t wrapped themselves around him and pulled him off of the nearly unconscious Alpha. He trashed around, trying to get back to the piece of shit who had dared to talk about his pup when a familiar pair of green eyes obscured his vision of his target. 

“Basti! Basti! Look at me! You need to calm down! The twins are scared and they need you.” That snapped him out of it and he immediately stilled in Joe’s arms before turning to the stroller. The twins were indeed crying and he instantly picked them both up and held them close to him, with their faces to his neck. He shushed them and mumbled soothing words into their hair as they let his scent and touch comfort them. He looked up as Joe helped him sit down on his chair and saw a few people check on the bleeding Alpha on the floor. He felt his anger resurface but controlled himself and instead focused on comforting his babies who were now whimpering against him. He didn’t relax until a couple of men had helped the Alpha out of the restaurant, probably taking him to the hospital. His Alphas slowly approached him and placed two chairs in front of him and sat down.

“Hey, libretto.” Joe started gently. “What happened, we were only gone for a few minutes? Who was that?”

“I met him a month ago, the same day you came to our house. Quynh and I were at a cafe with the boys and I was nursing Alex when he approached us. Apparently, he didn’t like that I was feeding our pup in public without covering up, to put it mildly. Quynh managed to scare him off, she almost broke his neck but he didn’t seem to get the memo. He came up to us once you left, making nasty comments about me, calling me a whore and whatnot.” Both Alphas growled loudly at that but allowed him to continue. “Then he made a comment about ‘Thias, saying he hoped that he wouldn’t spread his legs as easily as I do when he grows up. He said that about my baby!”

Joe and Nicky were enraged by the end of the story and the scent of anger was coming off of them in waves. They looked like they were about to get up and track down the Alpha who had dared to make these vile comments about their Omega and pup. They were mentally planning how to make his death as slow and painful as possible when an elderly Omega woman approached them.

“Hello, I am Laura Antonelli. I own this restaurant.” She introduced herself in a heavy Italian accent. “I just want you to know that I heard what that foul Alpha said about you and your pups and that you did right by defending them and yourself. The Lord knows I would have killed him if he had said anything like that about my daughter. Your food is on the house and you can stay as long as you want, or we can pack up your meals so that you can take them home if you wish?”

Wanting nothing more than to lay in his bed with his pups where they’re safe, he asked her to get the food to go and thanked her profoundly for her kindness. Joe and Nicky helped Booker pack the twins and stroller into the car before making their way home in silence. Once they got home they followed him to his bedroom and held the babies while he quickly changed into sweat pants and a hoodie, letting the zipper remain open. He then got onto the bed where they placed both twins onto his exposed chest and they latched onto his nipples. For the first time since he had smelled the Alpha in the restaurant, Booker relaxed.

Joe and Nicky longingly watched their Omega and pups, the strong need to protect them burning like fire within them. Their inner Alphas were howling at them to hunt the scum down and tear him to pieces. But right now, they wanted nothing more than to get into the bed, with their Omega and pups safely tucked in between them, and protect them from anyone who would even dare to think of hurting them. As if sensing their shared desire, Booker looked up and met their eyes.

“Stay.” He said with a soft voice as he leaned back on the pillows behind him. He gestured with his head for them to join them on the bed and Joe and Nicky were quick to comply. They settled down on each side of Booker and the twins, snuggling close to the Omega, as they felt their Alphas start to relax at the closeness. They were still planning on brutally punishing the vile man who had dared to insult their pup and his mother, but that could wait until later. For now, they were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feral Booker is my favorite Booker🥰


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone! I'm so sad that it's over, but this story is (technically) not over. The second part of this series will be posted today, I will add an authors note as "chapter 12" where I will explain this further. I really hope that you'll want to read it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read and supported this story, you're awesome and I love you🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings!

_ “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, dear Alex and ‘Thias! Happy birthday to you!” _

The week leading up to the twin’s first birthday was a rollercoaster of emotions, to say the least. Booker cried no less than eight times, Joe and Nicky twice that. He couldn’t believe that his babies were already a year old! Just a few months ago they were adorable little tiny blobs that he would cuddle all day long, and now they were little people with their own unique personalities.

Alexander’s eyes had darkened until they turned the exact shade of brown that Joe’s were, and his black hair was curled just like his father’s. His smile and nose were all Booker though. He was a happy and energetic baby and they sometimes had a hard time keeping up with him. He was constantly on the move, always eager to discover something new, giving his parents heart attacks while doing so. Both babies’ first word was “mama”, though Alexander was first to speak. His second was “papa” for Nicky, closely followed by “baba” for Joe. Although the pup loved to crawl around all day long, he still loved to cuddle with his parents, especially his mama.

Matthias was a little more cautious than his brother, though no less happy. He preferred to sit with one of the adults on the floor and play with his toys. He looked like a little doll, with his rosy cheeks, soft brown curly hair, and intense green eyes, identical to his father. Like his brother, he had Booker’s nose and lips, and when both babies smiled, you couldn’t help but copy. His first word had also been “mama”, but unlike Alex, his second had been “baba” for Joe and then “papa” for Nicky. The three men had been insanely proud when the boys first started talking and could listen to them babble all day long. 

Both babies were now eating solids, though Booker still breastfed them whenever they wanted to, which was usually in the afternoon before their nap, and during the evening right before bedtime. They would also nurse whenever they were sad or feeling sick, though it was more for comfort than to get full.

The previous month Quynh had decided to move out of the house and into the one Andy lived in with Joe, Nicky, and Nile. She and Andy were still working through their problems, but they had missed each other and felt like they had been apart for too long. So now she lived there with Andy and Nile.

About the same time Quynh had moved out, Nicky and Joe had moved in with Booker and the twins. They felt like they were ready for it, and it had worked great ever since. They were more involved with the boy’s upbringing and could help around the house so that all responsibility didn’t lie with Booker. The two Alphas shared what once was Quynh’s room while the twins still slept with Booker in his. They would share the third once they were big enough to sleep in their own room, but for now, Booker wanted them close. His three oldest sons had slept in his and his wife’s room until they were two years old and Booker felt that it had worked very well and would probably do the same with the twins.

They were not involved romantically yet with him, but they were getting there. Now that the twins were big enough not to fully rely on him he could let the others babysit once or twice a week. The three of them had agreed that if they wanted this to work, they had to take it slow and build their separate relationships with each other before they started one with all three of them. So every week he would go on a little date with either Nicky or Joe while the other one was at home with the pups. It had been going on for about two months now and it was going great. It was interesting to get to know one Alpha without the other, they learned things about each other that they previously would never have known, and it was making their relationships stronger. They were starting to discuss when they could start going out as a group and had decided to wait a few more weeks before they tried it, but they had a feeling that they were getting ready for it.

“MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA!!!!” Booker’s thoughts were cut short as Matthias called his name from the highchairs he and Alex were seated in. Both babies had been given a small slice of cake each and most of it had ended up spread all over their faces and each other rather than in their mouths. Booker fondly looked over at his pups and smiled as Matthias giggled at him while Alex was busy banging one of the little toy swords Quynh had gotten them into the table.

_ “They will be great warriors!” She had smiled proudly when her nephews immediately took a liking to the matching little plastic swords she had gotten them for their birthday. Andy was fondly shaking her head at her lover while Booker tried to explain to her that the twins would not touch a weapon with a ten-foot pole for as long as he had something to say about it. They did, however, agree that both boys would learn hand-to-hand combat until they were old enough to decide for themselves if they wanted to use weapons or not. They needed to know how to defend themselves, after all. _

Booker looked out over his little family. The twins were babbling away on their chairs as Nile circled them, taking endless photos for the album she was putting together that documented their first year. It was a gift she had been planning and she was almost finished with it. She just had to print the photos from today and put them into the handmade book before she could give it to them. Andy and Quynh were seated on the couch with a cup of coffee each, sitting close together and whispering in languages that had died out before he was born.

Just then, two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around him and the familiar scents of Joe and Nicky hit his nose. He smiled as his Alphas boxed him in between them and they scented his neck. They had yet to take their physical relationship further than kissing and some light groping, but he was sure that it wouldn’t be long now. They were insatiable. 

“What are you thinking about, amore mio?” Nicky mumbled into his neck while Joe pressed kisses into his hair.

“Oh, nothing really.” He smiled. “I’m just very happy right now.”

The Alphas broke out into big smiles at his words and Joe opened his mouth to reply when Alex started to fuss in his seat. Apparently, he had been sitting still for too long and wanted to move around. Booker chuckled and the three parents headed over to their baby boys and they all helped to clean them up before putting them in their playpen.

They knew things weren’t perfect, but they were good and getting better. Everything was going to be just fine, and one day, they would have everything they wanted. 

They just had to take it one step at a time.

**********

If you’re wondering what happened to the Alpha who Booker fought… Well, somehow he disappeared under “mystical circumstances”, and was never seen again. Joe and Nicky would forever swear that they had nothing to do with it.

They would claim the same thing on the twin’s one-hundredth birthday (though they didn’t look a day over twenty, and hadn’t aged a bit during the past eighty years). Their mama had recalled the story and they had asked their papa and baba about what had become of the sleazy Alpha. Their fathers had just looked at them with innocent expressions while saying that “they had no idea”.


	12. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for the next part of this series.

Hello everyone! I really hope that you enjoyed this story and that you are interested in reading the next part.

So, basically, when I first began to write this I was conflicted about when the team would reunite, I wanted to see what would happen if they reunited when the twins were just babies, but also how it would go if a few years had already passed and the twins were a bit older. I was juggling the two ideas and decided to write them both. So the next part of this series will take place a few years into the future where we will see how everything would have turned out if the team hadn't found Booker, Quynh, and the twins by the end of chapter 7, but instead after a few years.

I really hope you'll want to read it and give it a chance!

Thank you, everyone, for supporting this story so far!🥰


End file.
